


Naughty Girl - A Benedict Cumberbatch Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Roughness, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict walks in on you trying something new and decides to join in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl - A Benedict Cumberbatch Smut

You and Ben had been married for just over 6 months, your relationship with him was perfect, he was the kindest, sweetest and the most romantic guy a girl could ever want, plus he was very VERY good at pleasing you in bed.

You were out for lunch with your girlfriends, you being the last of them to marry. Questions were flowing thick and fast since you married Ben… some consisted of: ‘Is he good in bed?’ or the more frequent one of ‘Is it true he likes his hair being pulled?’, you were a modest girl when it came to these things so you never really gave them an answer and just violently blushed and giggled along with them instead. You loved your friends with everything you had, they supported you and helped you along when the paparazzi weren’t so nice to you and when Ben had to go on long travels for locations when filming. They were typical married women….. but you loved them. 

The five of you were sat in a coffee shop talking about what you all had been doing during the week when one of your more outspoken friends Lilly brought up a rather out of the blue conversation. ‘My sex toy broke last night, I was devastated’ she said with a rather miserable huff, you almost dropped your coffee mug in surprise. Sometimes Lilly doesn’t realise how loud she speaks. As soon as she had finished her sentence your other friends all let out a low groan, as if it had happened to them before. ‘Mine broke last month.’ Another friend said which shocked you even more. The girls began conversing about their toys and which ones were the best. Lilly turned to you and asked if yours had ever broken but all you could do was turn a violent shade of red.

‘Have you got a sex toy?’ she said to you, putting her mug down. ‘Uhm…. No’ you muttered, trying to keep your voice down in case anyone around you recognised who you were. ‘How the heck do you cope when Ben is away?’ she said to you, wide eyed with everyone else leaning in to discover how you cope. ‘Well I'm busy most of the time, my work keeps me occupied so I don’t really have time to think about alone time with myself when he is away’ you said to them, you were a writer so that was a job that kept you constantly busy, yes you masturbated from time to time when he was away but you didn’t have that much time to think about buying a toy or even using one, however now that the issue had been raised it got you thinking. 

‘Are they any good?’ you said to them all, curiosity getting the better of you. ‘Hell yea, I don’t know how you have gone so long without one.’ Your other friend Bella said with added enthusiasm. ‘Do you want to go and look at some? I promise you won’t regret buying one!’ Lilly said practically grabbing your hand and the other girls ushered you out of the coffee house and into the nearest shopping mall with rather exited looks on their faces. ‘I know one over here, it’s quite good.’ Bella said, turning a corner and avoiding some busy looking shoppers. The shop ‘Eroitque’ looked quite big but lavishly decorated, it was a dark red colour with pretty lights all around the windows, very expensive looking lingerie was in the display, but today the girls weren’t interested in those, they wanted to ‘enlighten’ you in other areas. 

You walked into the shop and the sweet smell of perfume invaded your nose, making it more inviting than it already was, you wandered away from your friends and found yourself looking at clamps, collars, whips and chains with the thought of ‘How the heck do they work’ in your head, when you heard your friends giggling you snapped out of your trance. ‘Something about that look on your face makes me think you’re not ready for that stuff yet hun, come with me’ Lilly said, trying to hide her giggles, the thoughts in your head must have crept into an expression on your face. You were led by your friends to the back of a shop where an assistant approached your group of friends. ‘Hey girlies how can I help you!’ A flamboyant man said to you all. ‘Hi! My friend (she said whilst nudging you towards him) is new to the whole toy thing, can you help her get started?’ Lilly said with a big grin on her face. 

‘Well of course I can darling! Follow me and I will show you something I think will be perfect for you to get started out with.’ He took your hand and led you to the left of the shop. Laid before you were small bullets, vibrators, ticklers and many other things, the man started to explain how each one worked and he had a sample so you could hold it. You were leaning more and more to getting one, shopping for these things was quite fun! Then you saw something that caught your eye… rabbits. As he explained everyone the shop had to offer you had made your choice, it was a medium sized baby pink rabbit with rotating beads on the inside for added pleasure and many different speeds and pulses to choose from. You made your purchase and it was nestled into the black and pink expensive looking bag they gave you, then you went out to meet the girls at the front of the shop who had also bought many many strange looking devices. 

You all had a look in each other’s bag and had a good giggle then said your goodbyes as it was getting late. When you got back to yours and Bens apartment it was getting dark, you remembered that Ben had to go to dinner with the director for a new film that he was going to be in but he promised that he wouldn’t be long. When you stumbled in the door with your many shopping bags he greeted you with a very loving warm kiss, ‘Looks like you had a fun day’ he said with a giggle as panned the floor that was littered with your shopping, he also eyed your special bag but you managed to distract him with another kiss. ‘I have to go now darling, I will try to come back as soon as I can but don’t wait up for me if I'm later than expected, I love you’ he said whilst looking very handsome in a black fitted suit. 

When he left you put your shopping away and had dinner in front of the TV, after everything had settled your eyes wandered to the bag you had left on your bed. What the heck you thought…. It was getting late you may as well see what the fuss is about, you stripped naked and sat on yours and Benedict’s huge bed. You laid flat and propped your head on the mountain of pillows you had at the top of the bed. Once you installed the batteries you turned it on, the low thrum it made sent tingles to your lower half, exiting you. You had the setting on low and toyed with it on your clit, with a low moan you smirked, reminding yourself to thank your friends for making you buy such a thing. You turned up the vibrations a little more and let out a high pitched whimper as you slid the pink shaft into you, those beads were definitely doing their job. The ears of the rabbit fit perfectly on your clit and you were moaning in utter bliss. 

You wear reaching your climax faster and faster, your turned the vibrations up all the way and thrusted your hips up to meet with the rabbits ears. With that thrust you let out a delicious moan and came around the device, your orgasm was so powerful it took a while for you to come down from the high it gave you. Turning it off you threw it to the side and opened your eyes only to see Ben stood in the threshold to your bedroom with a very satisfied look on his face. His tie was undone and his jacket gone, leaving him looking a little messy in the white tight shirt that clung perfectly to his body, just looking at him ignited the fire between your legs again. ‘Well, well, well’ he said in the lovely darkly toned voice, ‘Looks like someone has been a very naughty girl when I was away.’ He started to take his shirt off, then his shoes and trousers, leaving him in his underwear. He started to crawl up your bed; he looms over you with a very seductive smile on his face. 

‘You looked delicious darling’ he said whilst taking your mouth hostage in a burning kiss, you thought he would have opposed the idea of you using a toy and not him but it turns out he rather enjoyed watching you cum. His hands were all over your naked body, squeezing your pert breasts and planting open moth kisses on your neck, you moaned his name and palmed the straining erection that was trying to break through the material covering it, he was very well endowed and definitely knew how to use it. You both began to take his underwear off and fling them across the room. He grabbed his erection and ran it over your sopping wet folds. ‘Does my naughty girl want this?’ he teased you, running the head of his hard cock over your clit. You just managed to stutter out a ‘Yes’ as the pleasure and frustration at this point was almost blinding. He looked at you one last time before plunging inside you, with both of you letting out a gasp you pulled him towards you with your legs and pushed up into him, signalling that you wanted him to go faster and harder. 

‘What do you want, my naughty minx?’ he said quite breathlessly as he pounded into you. You raised your head now damp with sweat and mustered up a whisper of ‘Fuck me…. Fuck me hard Benedict’. When you said his name his pupils blew into a dark black colour, he gripped the bed frame and started snapping his hips forward, muffling his cries in your shoulder, the feeling was so good for you your nails clawed down his back and you moaned his name so the neighbours could probably hear you. ‘I... I'm close… so close’ he muttered, hips slightly faltering as his orgasm approached him. All you could do is nod as you were on the brink as well. With one final violent thrust you both cried out loudly, your inner walls gripping him so hard he almost found it hard to move. You could feel his cum coat your insides as he flopped onto you, peppering your neck with kisses.

‘That…. Darling, was the best thing I have ever seen’ He said, gathering his wits and rolling off you, pulling you with him into an intimate cuddle. You giggled and said it was rather fun. You both laid there in each other’s arms kissing and touching until you felt something poke at your leg, you looked down then back to the devilish grin on his face…. You kissed his nose before surprising him a little by climbing on top of him. Yes being Mrs. Cumberbatch was going to be very fun indeed.


End file.
